Slender
by theblonde2243
Summary: Sam and Dean thought Slender Man was just a legend until they came across a case in Rochester Minnesota. Will they be able to stop him? And what are demons doing there? Set season 4. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Slender**

**Rating: T some language and bits of gore. **

**Warnings: Some gore (what's supernatural without it?) and language and bits of bashing. **

**Characters: Sam, Dean, and my OCs **

**Summary: Sam and Dean thought Slender Man was just a legend until they came across a case in Rochester Minnesota. Will they be able to stop him? And what are demons doing there? Set season 4.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, just my minor OCs. **

The Winchesters stopped in a small town diner in Missouri, Sam followed Dean and sat down at an open booth.

"Well I think I might have a case for us." Sam said while looking through Weekly World News.

"If it's another demon or angel you can count me out." Dean really needed a break from stopping the apocalypse.

"No actually five teenagers have disappeared in the last two weeks in Rochester Minnesota. Three of their bodies have been found without a heart, the other two were found dead with both arms and legs broken."

"Any connections?" Dean asked.

"From what I can tell nothing but their age, all of them were fourteen to sixteen years old." He paused as the waitress came with their food. "And I think I know who we're dealing with."

"Wait _who?_" the Dean asked shocked.

"Yes who, but it's just an urban legend I heard in college, I didn't think it was real though."

"Ok throw it at me." Sam sighed and took a drink of his soda.

"Slender Man." Dean looked shocked and horrified.

"Wait _the_ slender man?" Dean asked, "Like the man who would stalk his victims and play riddle me this with them?" Sam nodded.

"Alright, well maybe it's not the real slender man, maybe a spirit?"

"Maybe, but you're right, the legend does fit." Dean stood up throwing a few bills on the table "Alright let's get going, if we hurry we can make it by morning."He headed out the door, Sam right behind him.

Sam was happy they were getting a regular case for once. Like Dean, he was getting real sick of all this Demon/Angel shit. The only reason he hasn't killed Ruby yet is because she's the key to stopping Lilith, of course he told his brother he stopped drinking the blood. He knew that Dean didn't trust Ruby, somewhat like how Sam doesn't trust Uriel or Castiel. They weren't like the angels you see in church or in movies, they were dicks.

Dean looked over at his little brother, who was looking duly out the window.

"You alright Sammy?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind…" sensing a chick flick moment coming, Dean turned on Led's Zeppelin, one of his favorite singers, and sang along loudly resulting in bitch face #76 from Sammy.

* * *

Rochester was a relatively small town with a diner, motel, bar, and a few small shops, otherwise the majority of the town was made of woods and old cabins. The hunters rented a cheap motel room and changed into their suits. They grabbed their FBI badges and headed back out to the Impala.

"Where do you think we should go first?" Sam asked.

"Well school's just started, why don't I drop you off there and I'll go check out the bodies." Sam nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

Rochester High was probably one of the smallest high schools Sam's ever seen, and he's seen a lot of high schools. There were only about fifty people in each grade and about ten teachers.

_"This should be relatively simple"_ he thought walking into the secretary's office.

"What can I do for you sir?" The young woman asked sweetly. Sam took out his badge.

"I'm here investigating the deaths of Mary Connors, Danielle Rackins, Ryan Evans, Taylor Smith, and James Tyler, could I talk to the principle?" she nodded and called his office.

"He's right in here." Sam followed the woman to a decent sized room with a desk and a couple of plump chairs in the middle of the room. At the desk sat a man in his early fifties sporting a Minnesota Vikings jersey. He stood up when he saw Sam and the secretary.

"Hi I'm Robert Dumnam," he held out his hand for the hunter to shake, he did so. "I'm the principle here; I was told you wanted to ask me a few questions of the kids who recently died?"

"Yes what can you tell me about them?"

"Well they were all normal students, none of them ever really got in trouble, good grades, a rough social life though."

"What do you mean by rough?" Sam asked knowing the answer.

"They were bullied constantly because they weren't as rich or popular as the other kids are."

"Were they all friends?"

"Not friends, more like acquaintances, they stayed to themselves most of the time."

"Are there any more of these…acquaintances…I could talk to?" Sam threw Robert a pair of his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Well there is this one girl, her name is Kaitlin, I'll have to take her out of class but I think it should be fine." Sam smiled uneasily at Robert.

"Perfect thank you." As the principle left the office, Sam wondered how Dean was doing.

* * *

"Here they are." The forensic specialist said pulling out five bodies. He could clearly tell which one were beaten to death with broken arms and which had their hearts missing.

"So how do you think this happened?" He asked somewhat quiet.

"Well the two over here have their arms and legs broken, and the cause of death is undetermined, but it might have been the loss of blood."

"It looks like these three were beaten. What do you think with?"

"Truthfully, I'd say a log or a huge hunk of wood. They each have splinters implanted into their bodies."

"And in the report it said that these two were missing their hearts, were they cut open to get them?" Dean examined the three girl's bodies.

"Well that's the weird thing, they didn't cut them open, it looks as if they reached down their throats and pulled their hearts out." Feeling slightly sick, Dean nodded.

"Thank you for your time." Dean headed out to the Impala to go pick up his baby brother.

* * *

Sam stood up as a petite, blonde, teenage girl walked into the office, looking scared.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly, Sam shook his head.

"My names is detective Wilson." He held the badge out to the girl, "and I'd like to talk to you about your…acquaintances…"

"I'm Kate." She shook Sam's hand still looking slightly flustered.

"Alright Kate how well did you know the victims."

"We were all neighbors, well as close a neighbor can get around here; all of us lived in the woods. All of our families weren't rich or popular like the others kids families so we were all outsiders."

"Would you call yourselves misfortunate?" Sam asked sincerely.

"Yeah compared to the rest of the town." Sam nodded solemnly.

"In these woods, do you see anyone or thing strange?"

"Well…" she shook her head, "never mind you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." He challenged.

She sighed, "Well lately, since maybe October I've been seeing weird people with…"

"Black eyes?" Sam finished irritated, did they ever get a break? Sadly Kate nodded. Sam got out a business call and handed it to her. "Here, if you get into any trouble, think of anything else give me a call. I'll be in town for a couple of nights." She nodded; they both got up and left the office.

"Find out anything?" Dean asked as he leaned against his car. Sam explained everything the principle and kid said, and then Dean explained the bodies.

"To me it sounds like Slender, and I don't think it's a spirit because of the way the deaths are playing out." Dean nodded. "Well let's head back to the motel and you can call Bobby while I research." Dean nodded and drove the Impala into town.

**An: Ok first off this isn't like the computer game Slender, this is like the Legend Slender, which will be explained in the next chapter. So hate it? Loved it? Please tell! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Slender**

**Rating: T some language and bits of gore. **

**Warnings: Some gore (what's supernatural without it?) and language and bits of bashing. **

**Characters: Sam, Dean, and my OCs **

**Summary: Sam and Dean thought Slender Man was just a legend until they came across a case in Rochester Minnesota. Will they be able to stop him? And what are demons doing there? Set season 4.**

**An: Ok most of the information on Slender Man is what I found online, some might be from the legend, others from the game, so basically none of it is made up by me. Also sorry for the wait :3 been super busy lately. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, just my minor OCs. **

"Alright so I did my research on Slender Man." Sam said not bothering to look away from his laptop.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked grabbing two beers from the fridge and handing one to Sam.

"Well some places say the legend started online after a picture for a photo-shop contest, after that it got insanely popular, but there are sightings back to the Egyptian times but has different names in German folklore. All the websites had the same information though, Slender man likes woods or vacant streets, has powers to teleport, messes with technology, and all the victims have nightmares before they die."

"Alright…" Dean paused a moment to think, "You said this was popular online right?" Sam nodded, "Well maybe it's not the real Slender Man, maybe it's a Tulsa."

"Well if it is we're going to have a hell of a time killing it."

"Why?" Dean asked, "There has to be some way they say it can die online."

"Oh there is, I found that regular bullets work, a diamond blade, a bone of their victims, water, even salt and iron."

"Alright we'll just have to try everything."

"Another problem, only their next victims can see them." Sam stated starting to get irritated.

"You sure?"

"Well there's a chance we could see him through an LCD screen but sincerely doubt it'll work." Dean groaned with annoyance.

"Alright we'll just have to find the next victim and have them kill him." Sam closed his laptop.

"I think I might know who it is." Sam pulled out a map of the town with five red circles and a line going through the middle. "This is a line of the victim's houses, Slender is making his way down the street, and the next victim is most likely going to be a girl I talked to earlier, Kaitlin Price."

* * *

Kaitlin sat down on the fronts steps of the porch. Her parents were fighting. Again. Ever since her brother past away nearly a year ago they haven't agreed with anything. Lot's of their fights were about Kaitlin, but that wasn't the reason for her stress.

All her friends were dead because of her. The man with no face has been haunting her for the last few months. Not only in her nightmares, but in real life too. Like a month ago she was walking to the creek about a mile in the woods when out of the corner of her eye she saw him. Then when she turned to the direction, he wasn't there. She thought it was a trick of her eyes so she shrugged it off and turned back in the direction she was coming where he was standing ten feet away from her. She screamed and tripped. When she got back up there was nothing except a carving in the tree he was standing by.

She knows it's the man with no face because at every place her friend's house there was the same symbol. She hasn't told the police any of this; they'd just think she's crazy. But today-when she was talking to that FBI agent-she considered telling. Not just because there has been too many deaths this last couple of weeks, and that he believed her about the men with black eyes, but because she could see that he truly cared.

Kaitlin got up and started heading deeper in the woods weighing her options on what she should do. She could tell that agent what's happening and hope he won't send her to a psychiatric hospital. She could keep quiet and watch everyone else who's close to her die. No, she won't do that. She rummaged her pocket for the card the officer gave her and grabbed her cheap cell phone.

* * *

"You find anything on this Kaitlin chick?" Dean asked taking a bite of his deluxe bacon cheeseburger. Right now he and Sam were sitting in an empty diner just finishing dinner.

"Yeah, not much though, she was born on October 13th 1994, and her brother died about a year ago by unknown reasons."

"So maybe it's the brother? Maybe he wants her all to himself."

"That's what I was thinking. Now we need to figure out why the hell demons are in Rochester." Sam paused a moment to think. "Maybe we should try to call Ruby?"

"NO." Dean answered immediately. He didn't trust that bitch. He didn't see why Sam did either.

"Ok what about Cas?"

"I tried already. Heavens gone mute on us." Sam sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"Alright we'll find one of them later and interrogate it but for now let's go visit the last two victim's house." Dean nodded and threw the tip on the table. Sam's phone range. He took it out of his pocket not recognizing the number.

"Agent Wilson"

_"Sir? It's me Kate, I actually have a little more information I'd like to give you about my uh acquaintances deaths." _

"Alright Kate, do you want to meet somewhere?"

_"Just come in the woods behind my house, do you need the address?" _

"No I'll get it from your file, I'll be there in about ten minutes ok?"

_"Alright thank you detective." _

"No problem bye." Sam hung up and looked at his brother. "You're going to have to go to the crime scenes alone, I've got to go talk to Kaitlin." Dean sighed and nodded.

"I'll drop you off, but just don't get yourself killed."

"You too Dean."

**An: Love this chapter. How do you guys like my OC? You like her, hate her, please tell! How about characters? Are they perfect, OOC? Please tell! Just review! XOXO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Slender**

**Rating: T some language and bits of gore. **

**Warnings: Some gore (what's supernatural without it?) and language and bits of bashing. **

**Characters: Sam, Dean, and my OCs **

**Summary: Sam and Dean thought Slender Man was just a legend until they came across a case in Rochester Minnesota. Will they be able to stop him? And what are demons doing there? Set season 4.**

**An: Ok I was going to do a very special chapter for the season premier of the show but my insanely horrible immune system thought it would be funny to get me sick. So here we are nearly three day's late!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural **

Sam got out of the Impala and watched his brother drive away. He sighed and headed for the back of the house. Seeing there was no one in sight he headed into the woods.

"Kate?" he called. No answer. He kept a steady pace as he kept getting deeper and deeper in. "Kaitlin?" he called once again. No answer. He sighed and turned around to head back to the house. That's when he felt someone watching. No, not someone, something. As a force of habit he reached for his revolver to find it wasn't in the pocket. A little shocked he patted himself down to find only Ruby's knife, and his cell phone with no reception.

Great, so now he was going against Slender man alone with only a damn knife. He started walking back to Kate's house cautiously and calmly. Sensing something towards his right he turned and saw it. Slender was standing on top of a hill about twenty trees back.

"Agent what's that?" A voice from behind Sam asked making him jump. He knew it was Kate.

"Kate do me a favor and don't look away from it, we've got to head back to the house."

"Ok but can you tell me what it is first? Or who you really are?" Sam didn't even bother asking how she knew he wasn't a FBI agent. He just kept his eyes on the faceless man yards away from him.

"I'll answer any question you have when we get out of there." The girl behind him huffed then reluctantly agreed. "How far in the woods are we?"

"About a half a mile"

"Ok we've got to hurry, it's going to get dark soon and right now we're as helpless as someone with no lungs." The two of them-without taking their eyes off Slender-found their way's out of the woods. It seemed as if Slender was following them because they never lost sight of him. Thankfully he didn't attack.

Sam sighed with relief as they finally reached the opening of the woods. He turned towards the blond.

"Like I promised ask me anything."

"Alright, well first off, I told my parents about you, I guess they called the FBI database or something and asked about you, said you didn't exist. So who are you?" Sam put a hand through his hair.

"My real name is Sam, Sam Winchester. Me and my brother, we uh, we are like bounty hunters except we don't get paid for our job. We found out about all your friends deaths so we decided to check it out."

"Stop lying to the poor girl Sammy, you won't gain her trust that way." An eerie voice said from behind. Sam and Kaitlin turned to see a man with black eyes.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the first house. It looked like the old cabin that dad took him and Sam to train.

Walking up to the cabin he could see something was already out of place. On the two wood panels holding the roof above the porch were bloody scratch marks. All of them making the same symbol. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the largest and deepest one. Next he went inside and searched the girls' room. He didn't find much except for a diary, poems and drawings. All of them had two things in common.

One; they all were either about a tall, faceless man (who Dean presumed was Slender man) or people with red, or black eyes.

Two; Each and every picture, diary entry, and poem had the same symbol as outside.

Dean decided at this to check out the second victim's house.

The drive the victim #2's house took less than five minutes, and not to Dean's surprise, he found every single detail exactly the same as the last victims house. It was enough for Dean to give Sam a call.

Dean dialed Sam's number and listened to the first ring, then the second, third, and fourth, then finally voicemail. He flipped his phone. _Better go pick him up before it gets to late_ he thought. Then, he heard an ear piercing scream from three houses over.

* * *

Sam didn't have enough time to react before he was thrown against a tree. His vision dazed a bit. He heard Kate scream his name.

"Common Sammy let's see your demon mojo that everyone is talking about." Sam got up and glared at the demon.

"Sam, what's he talking about?" Kate asked shakily. Both Sam and the demon ignored her.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Sam growled circling the demon.

"Same as you Sammy boy, Slender man."

"Who the hell is Slender man?" Kate asked. Again the demon and Sam ignored her.

"But what does it have to do with you guys?"

"Why don't you ask your little demon bitch? She'd probably happily tell you." Sam growled and sorted out his options. He could use his mojo and exorcize the demon that way, but he didn't want to freak out Kate. He could trap and exorcize it the old fashion way,

Or he could just stab him.

"Kate you might not want to watch this." He said raising the knife.

"DON'T!" She screamed running in between Sam and the demon. "That's my dad! Please don't stab him it's my dad!" she cried. Sam lowered the knife and glared at the demon who was smiling cheekily. The glare turned into a grin when he saw who was behind the demon.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" _The demon turned to see Dean Winchester looking pissed off. He lunged for him.

"_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_ _infernalis adversarii," _Sam continued pulling Kate behind him. The demon turned away from his brother and growled.

"There's more of us here you know. Once they find out I'm gone they'll come after you and the girl." Dean ignored him and continued.

"_omnis legio,omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte_ _et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._ _cessa decipere humanas creaturas.." _the demon twitched with pain. Dean ignored it and continued. "_eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum , Satana, inventor et magister_ _omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis._ _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei." _

"Wait!" Dean stopped for a moment, "the reason the demons are interested in Slender is because he's a demon purebred, made by Lucifer himself. He'll kill anyone or anything in his way until he gets the victim he has chosen. In this case it's the girl, now will you let me go?" Sam looked over at Dean and nodded. Dean continued the exorcism.

"_contremisce et effuge, invocato a_ _nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_ _quem inferi tremunt._ _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_ _infernalis adversarii,omnis legio,_ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ _Ergo draco maledicte_  
_et omnis legio diabolica_ _adjuramus te…" _

The demon screamed with terror, but not because of the exorcism, but because Slender man standing feet away from him. He lunged for the demon. Kate screamed. Sam, grabbing Kate's arm, and Dean ran to the Impala and got in just before Slender man disappeared. Sam took a breath.

"Before you ask Kate that was a demon and the man with no face is called Slender man. Me and my brother Dean hunt these things. Right now you're in the middle of it all. We are going to take you back to the hotel to make sure we can keep an eye on you. Any questions?" Sam looked back at the pale, wide eyed girl who shook her head. He then turned to his brother.

"Have you seen my gun?"

**HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! ACTION GUYS! Ok I got to say, I make the boys pretty badass in this! **

**So the premier Wednesday night was probably one of the best (in my opinion) premier Supernatural has had since the third season one! I don't trust Benny but thought it was insanely interesting how he and Dean interacted with each other. I miss Cas though: \ **

**Ok done with my constant rambling of the most amazing show ever, until next time!**


	4. HITIUS

Kill me now but for the time being all my stories are going on hittius. It's not because of my laziness or any writers block of any sort, but because I can't keep up with my life as it is. From everyday homework to my social life or school clubs to helping plan a baby shower. Hope all you guys understand. But please don't remove me from your alerts because once my life settles down a bit (hopefully after new years or hopefully sooner) I will most certainly continue.

Thank you for the constant support and help you've guys have given me.

Now because I have to write something here's a quick crossover of Supernatural, Harry Potter, Walking Dead, and Doctor Who.

**"Who are you?" Dean Winchester asked pointed the gun at the teen. **

**"Harry Potter now you know who the Doctor is right?" **

**"Of course why?" Sam Winchester asked lowering his weapon. **

**"Call him and tell him the Daleks have started the zombie apocalypse in America." Dean groaned.**

**"See Sammy! If we leave the states for one day the who damn world ends!" **

**"Dude, I know how you feel." Harry replied. **


End file.
